Hating me, Loving you
by Hoshi No Kokoro
Summary: He was pickpocketing in order to survive.  When his own family solds him as a 'servant', his life changed drastically, when his 'master' was a spoiled, rich brat. WAITING ADOPTION VISIT MY PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Woohoo! A new story! xD This idea popped up in my mind while I was watching a DVD. I don't know why XD because the plot of the DVD and the idea were completely different. XD

**This is going to be a ToFu Fanfiction. Not TezuFuji. **But hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hating me, loving you**

"_Aniki... _ _I'm afraid... They'll find us anytime..." The boy started to shiver, and the older boy hugged him tightly._

"_Don't worry Yuuta... Soon, nee-san will find us, before them. She said that she will be waiting, with lots of yummy food and lots of clean clothes, and lots of bouncy beds..."_

"_You promise...?"_

"_Yes. I promise with all my..."_

_The boy never finished his sentence. The small basement door broke in half, and strangers came barging in. They grabbed the younger boy by his arms and started to drag him outside. Screams of despair were exchanged between the two brothers._

"_Yuuta...!" _

"_Aniki...! help me! I don't want to go! They'll take me THERE! Aniki!"_

_The older boy tried to fight the strangers who were restraining him. He kicked one of them, and he could free his left arm. _

"_Aniki...!" The younger one, tried to reach his hand out, but, the door started to close behind him. The older boy tried to struggle, but, soon, the room started spinning and started succumbing into darkness. The last thing he saw, was his brother's eyes, full of desperation, while he was being dragged outside._

"_Yuuta...!...Yuuta...!...YUUTA!..." His screams were useless now. He felt his limbs numb, and only his own screams were echoing in his head._

The boy suddenly sat up. '_Those dreams again...'_

He let a small sigh escape from his mouth. And putting aside his blanket, he got up from the small,dirty bunker. He looked outside of a broken window frame, that was used to be a window. Now was just a hole, which the cold air came in at winter.

The sun was still not present, so there was only darkness.

He grabbed a jacket full of holes and tip-toed out of his 'room'. It was a storing basement, filled with useless rubbish.

He quietly closed the door behind him,went upstairs and passed the living room. He looked around, for any sign of movement, but it was difficult since his eyes were still not used to the darkness of the place. After several minutes, he started recognizing the objects around.

His uncle was snoring on the remaining of a broken sofa. The table was full of leftovers, and now was full of mice, and bugs. His eyes shifted to his sleeping uncle again. Every time he snored, a strong smell of beer and alcoholic drink appeared. Near the sofa, there were bottles of wine scattered everywhere and his uncle was wearing the same filthy shirt he wore a month ago.

The boy put a grimace face. It was obvious that the scene disgusted him. Most of all, he had no choice but to live here.

He turned and slowly closed the door of the house behind him, and darted outside.

The morning air was cold and humid. The jacket he wore was too small for his size, but he didn't have another one. He took a deep breath until his lungs were full of fresh air, and started heading to the marketplace.

When he reached his destination, the place was already full of merchants preparing the daily goods. The place started to became crowded. There were people negotiating the prices, kids playing in a corner, and domestic animals roaming from one place to other.

He grabbed his pocket knife in his pocket, and approached a distracted merchant. He aimed for the small bump in the man's hipbone, and with a swift movement, he slashed, and grabbed the falling bag of coins. When the bag made contact with his palm, he dashed and hid in a small alley. He looked around, and when he made sure that the merchant was not following him, he opened the bag, and started counting the amount of his 'harvested' coins.

After several minutes, a smile crept up in his face. He got up, and continued his hunting.

After 5 successful attempts, his eyes shifted on a man in a gray, expensive looking hood, with a brooch containing a strange emblem. He tried the same method. Aim-cut-dash. It was a simple movement, but it required a precise arm motion, something that only a few pickpockets could made.

Unfortunately, when the knife cut the cloth, the man caught the wrist of the boy, and he gave a small yelp of pain. He tried to free himself struggling, but was useless. Then the boy tried a different method. He tried to threat the man with his pocket knife. But, when he got his knife out of his jacket, ripped the bags of coins, and they went flying in every direction, making a metallic sound with every hit, halting in the filth of the road. He gave a disappointed look, and using the distraction of the man as an opportunity, he kicked the man and dashed, picking up any coin that he could find in his way.

When he reached his house, the sky was tinted with orange, and signs of the first stars were visible.

He stopped running, and slowly opened the door, with the hope that his uncle is still asleep, or out in the bar drinking wine.

His 'hope' shattered in tiny pieces when his uncle was glaring him, standing up from the sofa.

"Oh, here comes my dear..." He stopped, and looked at the boy. He coughed once, and smirked.

"Ahem... Anyways,... what do you have for me?"

The boy sighed. And handed the remaining coins, that innocently jingled in his pocket.

His uncle smirked, and started counting them.

"One...two...three..."

He suddenly banged the table, and the remaining food jumped out and landed on the wall.

"Only four coins! That's not even enough to buy a cheap beer!"

The boy backed off in fright. It always happened. Not matter how many amount of money he got, everything ended in a same result.

His uncle unbuckled his leather belt, and approached him.

He started to back off again, but he only bumped with the wall of the house.

"You only earned this? Only this? With everything We, I gave you, you only give me four coins?"

Then he started to whip him. Whip...Whip...Whip...

He curved himself up, and tried to shelter his head under his skinny arms.

"Only This!This!This! You are really ungrateful. Yes you are!"

It hurt...It hurt a lot...with every hit he got, it felt as if his flesh was being torn-off from his body, as if his extremities were being cut off by a sharp blade.

The whipping act stopped when it was dark outside.

"You are nothing more than a piece of shit."

With the last words, he spit at him, and giving one last kick in his stomach, his uncle headed upstairs, grumbling.

He sat up with difficulty. He couldn't walk anymore. All of his body ached, with red marks everywhere.

He ran to his room, and closed the door. His eyes felt moist. He approached his bunker, and collapsed on it.

He slipped his hands under his pillow, and he took a letter out of it. It was sealed, but was yellow because of the time. The letter was signed with and elegant hand-writing.

'_From your nee-san. Yumiko'_

He couldn't hold his tears anymore. They started dripping on the letter, and the elegant handwriting started becoming blurred.

He curved up, and taking the letter up to his chest, he started crying.

He sobbed silently. The moon appeared and shone brightly. He sobbed until dawn.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Please leave lots of reviews *bows*

hehe, It's so sad... Not my type of story, but I liked it quite a lot!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: finally! Thank you all who left a review ^^ *hugs* I'm really grateful!

Exams are starting, so I'll be really slow in updates...but, I'll try to keep up the pace. ^^

Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hating me, loving you**

Chapter 2

Fuji woke up. It was freezing. He remembered the last day's events. He felt sadness pile up in his chest. He returned to his bunker, and grabbed the old letter, and hid it inside his jacket. Suddenly, the world swished around, and he fell to his knees. It has been 5 days without eating. He felt his stomach churn, and with heavy steps, he entered to the kitchen, searching for remaining food.

He searched everywhere. Inside the fruit basket, in the cupboard, in the sink, he even tried to search in the dustbin. He only found cockroaches,ants, rats and dirty dishes that were left without cleaning. He gave up. He decided to steal something in the nearest grocery store. He abandoned the idea. Without eating, he'll have more chances of being caught.

He started loitering, with no destination. He even thought of begging to the people. _  
'well... that may work...'_ and after thinking, he decided. He'll beg, even at the cost of his remaining dignity as a pickpocket.

* * *

He frowned. It was already 9:01 am His servant was supposed to wake him up at 9:00 sharp. Now, because of his useless attendant, he was late. He was supposed to greet his father, at 10:00 am. Now, even with the help of a miracle, he'll be late.

He bolted up from his king sized bed, and he kicked all his bed cover. And rushed inside the bathroom.

'_Damn, those fine double extra large Italian bed sheets are sometimes useless too! I wasted 10 minutes trying to get up.'_

He elegantly clapped his hands, and 3 maids came hurrying inside the bathroom, with towels, bath salts and fragrances. In less than a minute, a hot, rose fragrant, bubbly bath was prepared. He quite enjoyed that moment of the day. It was a moment that he'll never allow to be interrupted.

After submerging inside, a parlormaid came inside, screaming with all her lungs. He was pissed off. He didn't wake up at time, he was late for the meeting, and now, at his private time, another useless servant interrupted him.

"A... Atobe-sama! your father arrived, and he demands to see you...!" The maid blushed after seeing Atobe still in the bathroom.

"I... I'm sorry! I'll tell him to wait in the grand salon!" and after muttering those words, she closed the door with a loud bang.

He sighed. _'They are all useless.'_

He got out,and he headed to the wardrobe. It wasn't a normal wardrobe. It occupied the entire east wall of his private changing room.

After several minutes, he decided to use a silk shirt,with a deep V cut in the chest, with an embroider made of gold threads. He put on a pair of simple trousers, and to finish, a well polished pair of shoes.  
He went downstairs, and he entered to the salon. It was decorated with chandeliers and venetian ottomans, tables made of the finest oak wood, imported porcelain tea sets, and Turkish carpets.

With an exquisite motion, he sat on one of the ottomans, facing his father.

"You are late." his father said with an monotonous voice.  
"A mistake" was his curt replay.

"It never happened before."

He scoffed, and answered.

"One of my useless slaves."

"You should call them 'servants' instead of 'slaves'. You can go to prison if you say that. It's illegal."

He laughed again.

"It's true. I could go to prison. But I'd rather call them like that. It makes me feel more powerful, and with more authority upon them."

His father just sighed, and turned his back to his son.

"What have you done this time, Keigo? There had been a lot of reports saying that you..."

His father sighed again.

"I did nothing wrong father. I just reduced their payment to a 1/10."

His father gave him an ironical laugh.

"So, you'll keep the 90% of their payment? And only give them a 10%? Hah, you really are something. May I ask you WHY did you do that?" His father emphasized his sentence.

"They are useless, father. You see, they do nothing, all they do is to break things, play on their working time, and wait for their monthly payment."

His father raised an eyebrow.

"So, you just cut their salary? Just like that? So, what else did you do?" His voice was still firm, but his face was becoming a pale shade of red.

"Um... well, I kicked them out."

"And then?"

"I sold all their possessions to a local merchant."

"And...?"

"I used all that money to buy a suit in a boutique in Italy."

"That's all...?"

He started biting his lip. His father never asked a question that was already answered. When he did that, only bad things came out from his mouth.

"Well... I guess..."

His father bolted up from his ottoman. His face was scarlet from anger. He nearly knocked off one of the tea cups, and he started shouting.

"Only that? Only that? You know, my whole desk is piled up with legal reports from servants that were kicked off from your house! I can't even concentrate! Every minute, my secretary enters with new piles of those _damn_ reports!"

Atobe kept his cool. It was normal to see his father shouting hysterically for something that he had done.

"Now, father... We must not get over excited. Your blood pressure..."

"Blood pressure! Blood pressure? YOU are the main problem of my well-being! You'll drive me early into the grave, Keigo!"

After muttering those words, he collapsed to his ottoman again.

"Keigo... you can't even dress yourself without the help of your servants. You are old enough to be able to take care of yourself now... Since you kicked all of your servants out, what are you going to do now...?"

Atobe was stunned. The words of his father hurt him.

He got up, and with an arrogant tone, he reassured his father.

"Father... Don't worry. I'll be able to take care of myself without the help of those worthless slaves."

His father sighed again, and got up, from his chair, and picking his cape, and the baton from the coat hanger, he left.

Atobe was speechless. After some moments, he started dialing the phone.

* * *

He entered the bar. It was smelly, full of drunkards, his dear friends. He sat down next to the counter, and he asked in a loud voice.

"Oi! Jim! The same as always!"

After the sentence, all of his friends laughed.

"Oi! I heard that you have a fine man in there ya know!"

He just scoffed.

"Hah! He can't even help his poor uncle to have some drinks!"

Everybody broke off in laughter again. One of his friends talked.

"Did ya hear that the Atobe's heir was searching a new toy?"

"It's true that yer daughter was one of them?"

"Yar! She was a good girl, she was..."

"What happened?"

"She was nibbled in pieces!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes! And she was thrown to the gutter afterward!"

He listened the conversation with interest. _'Nibbled? Thrown to the gutter? that's not a bad future for ma' nephew... or he was ma' son...? whatever he is, it can be beneficial, if it's well used...'_

He suddenly got up, and asked again.

"Who did ya say that wanted to have a new toy?"

His friend, hesitated for a moment,asked.

" Not thinking of selling him off are ya? He is a good boy, he is!"

He just laughed.

"Haha, a good boy, yes, indeed. Clueless like a simpleton. That's ma' boy!"

And everybody broke off in a vigorous laughter again.

He burped after drinking the strong liquor, and handing a coin to the bartender, headed out of the bar.

* * *

He got up, and jingled his pocket. He earned quite a lot. With a grin, he headed to the nearest bakery, and lined up.

The attendant was a chubby woman, with curly hair, and a ridiculous looking outfit.

"Well, young man, what do you want?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

He just looked up. He never ate one of these. He hesitated, and asked in a shaky voice.

"Excuse me... I only have 5 coins... what can I eat?"

The face of the woman lit up, and chuckled.

"Young man, with 5 coins, you can buy 2 butter breads, or a baguette."

"I'll take the baguette, please."

She chuckled again, and inside a paper bag, she put a baguette, and a sponge cake.

"Excuse me, but I only asked for the baguette. I can't afford to pay the other one..."

The woman just smiled.

"It's a service. You can keep it"

"Th...Thank you."

After stuttering, he got out of the bakery, and headed to his house, gobbling up the chunks of the sponge cake. It was soft, and sweet. His mood lightened. He started whistling at his way home.

* * *

He stared at the grand building. It was more than a mansion. It occupied all the block, and it had its _cliché_ image of an mansion. A long, green path,leading towards the mansion, with a fountain in the middle. White marble statues, and exotic vegetation decorated the place.

He pressed the bell. He waited. Nobody answered. He felt his hand sweat cold, and he felt the hair of his neck shiver. He was nervous. Indeed. He pressed the bell once more. Silence. He was going to come back after some more hours, but, suddenly, the door opened, and a man in a luxurious bathrobe appeared. The man scanned him, and frowned.

"And you are...?"

He felt his tongue numb.

"I... Nice to meet ya sire, I'm here because of the..."

"Oh, you came because of the notice? Wow, Oshitari is really fast."

_**-flashback-**_

_He dialed the phone. A grumpy voice picked up._

"_Yes?"_

"_Nah, Oshitari... I need you to do something for me."_

"_What, another one?"_

"_Anyways, get me a personal..."_

"_Yes, I know, a_ personal _attendant. You know, this is the twelfth time you are calling to ask the same thing. And you know, you are really pissing me..."_

"_Thank you Oshitari. I'll pay you later."_

_He ended the call and smirked._

'_It's good to have friends...'_

_**-End of flashback-**_

He eyed the man in the door. He was horribly dressed, and he smelled. It looked as if he never took a bath in his life.

"Anyways, please, come in."

The man seemed to hesitate. But, then he entered.

Atobe closed the door.

'_Man... I never knew that opening the door was that difficult...I'm starting to regret kicking all of them out.. Anyways, if this man came because of Oshitari's notice, he should be good at doing these things.'_

He took a deep breath, and started.

"As you see, I need a personal attendant. You came here for that, right?"

He nearly chocked at the sentence.

"Me? Oh, no,no,no... I'm here to sell ya ma' boy."

He lifted an inquiring eyebrow at the man's sentence.

"I never asked to sell somebody."

"Oh, no, yes,yes,yes. You never asked to buy somebody. I came to... to... offer ma' boy for ya. He is a good boy, he is."

"How good? He can do anything that I ask?"

"Of course. He is a good boy. He can do anything!, yes he can."

He thought for a moment. The 'offer' seemed okay. After several minutes, he handed him a piece of paper, and a pen.

"What's this?"

"The contract. You sign in the bottom, and _voila_!"

The man took the pen, and scribbled something, and with a satisfied smile, handed the paper back.

"Erm... and the money?"

'_Oh, that's why he hadn't left yet.'_

He threw a bag full of money to the table.

"Tomorrow, I want my attendant at 8:00 am sharp."

The man seemed too distracted. He started counting the coins inside, and nodded, daydreaming. He got up, and exited.

He sighed.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day...'_

**TBC**

Well, what do you think?

Thank you IseeYouStalk for being my beta! ^^

I think that is the longest chapter I ever wrote, after A CELEBRITY'S SECRET but, I had fun writing this. There is not so much angst in this one... Sorry ^^; I focused writing more in Atobe's POV, than Fuji's.

Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
